My Reason Why
by Denvana
Summary: Society labelled everything into two sections: good and evil. He knew what he was doing was considered evil, yet the potential happiness it could bring made him forget. If this dark road could lead him to the good he desired, it would be worth it.


**_My Reason Why_**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer:<em> I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Never have, never will. Kazuki Takahashi owns it. I'm not making any money from this.

* * *

><p><strong>The villager walked forward, breathing heavily from his journey. He had come to seek the way to defeat his enemy, one that deprived him of his well deserved glory. He would do anything necessary. Coming to a stop, he looked upon two paths. One, lit by the good in the world and another cast in darkness from the evil of the world. From the dark he could make out the images of his enemy, down and overcome. He mistook it for part of the light that shone so brightly at his side. He set of on that path, not realizing his error, blinded by the future prospect of content.<strong>

**This path of darkness could lead him to the light he saw. And so, he took the way that others dared not to go to, for it was shunned and disliked by all. Yet, others could not help but think of the old wives' tale that followed its road.**

_Man shall see a light,_

_That exists only in his mind,_

_Taking it for the goal he wanted,_

_He will follow this narrow pathway,_

_Searching for the happiness he desires,_

_He shall not return,_

_For said light,_

_Is a liar at best._

* * *

><p>Killing was wrong.<p>

It was a well known fact, accepted amongst society. Taking away another's life was a sin and punished by the law. It was under the criticism of others and defined as "evil".

And he knew this.

Yet, here he sat, planning the murder of the one who had managed to defeat him. The one – the _first _one, to unseat him from being world champion and make him a loser. Yugi Muoto, a residential _nobody_, had somehow managed to defeat him. He hadn't cheated; he hadn't pulled some underhanded trick as he might have. He had defeated him fairly.

Banging his fists against the wooden desk in front of him, Seto Kaiba growled in frustration. His brown bang fell slightly over his blue eyes, yet they still could not hide the hatred that was not commonly found in sixteen-year olds. He alone in a large room, sitting under the harsh light of a lamp, with moonlight coming in through the window. The plain light wood floor was soon covered with papers that he had thrown off his desk in anger. Several schematics and research books lay open as Kaiba put his head in his arms, letting a sigh escape his lips.

He could do this.

He had unseated his step-father, Gozaburo Kaiba for the position of CEO of Kaiba Corp. last year and transformed the company from a weapons manufacturer to a gaming industry. He had learnt and mastered the main game his company focused on – Duel Monsters. He had been at the top of the world.

It had been his goal to collect the strongest and rarest cards. Make himself unbeatable. One monster he had his eyes set on, was the Blue Eyes White Dragon. It was one of the most powerful monsters in the game and only four existed. He had gotten three, albeit from some underhanded work, but he had done it. There was only one more to go. One more card before his mission was completed.

Then, Yugi came into the picture. His grandfather, Solomon Muoto had the possession of the last Blue Eyes, but had refused to give it up. He had eventually gotten the card, by winning a duel against the man. Afterwards, he tore it up, so it could never be used against him. If he couldn't have the card, no one could.

But, he hadn't counted on Yugi standing up for his grandfather. He also hadn't counted on Yugi beating him. He had managed to pull an impossible move and defeat him, using Exodia.

He had stolen Kaiba's position as the King of Games and now no one even bothered with him. After all his hard work, after battling his way to the top from _nothing,_ he had cheated of what was rightfully his! _He _was supposed to have the Blue Eyes. _He _was supposed to be the best at Duel Monsters. After having everything else taken away from him, after standing on that balcony, swearing that one day he would have the real Blue Eyes like the one his brother had drawn for him…

Yugi had taken it all away from him.

_He had taken it_ _all away!_

Didn't he deserve to happy? Didn't he deserve what he wanted? It was _one _card. _One _game. The game that his brother took pride in knowing that "Nii-sama" never lost. The one card Mokuba had drawn out for him, as a gesture to let him know that Mokuba was there for him. Mokuba looked up to him and what had he done?

_He lost. _

He lost both the card and the game. How was Mokuba supposed to be happy now? How could he care for him if he had _lost_? And it wasn't as if he had lost to a skilled opponent. No one knew Yugi Muoto. He was just a regular person. And he had beaten him. How could Mokuba do so much as, _look_ at him? He was a loser. And there was no room for losers in the world.

Not only that, but now he would never complete his goal of getting the last Blue Eyes. Mokuba _had _to hate him now. And he had promised Mokuba, so very long ago that he would always be there for him. That he would make Mokuba happy. He had gotten them out of the orphanage and into a rich life. Mokuba got three meals a day, a warm bed to sleep and a roof over his head. He had taken over the company, so Mokuba wouldn't have to worry about money. He had taken up and done well – better than well, in Duel Monsters so Mokuba could be proud of his brother.

And he failed.

Raising his head from his hands, Kaiba's glare hardened. Gozaburo had taught his that if he encountered a problem, deal with it – _permanently_. The only way to make a person disappear forever was to kill them. So, whether or not killing a person was considered evil, he had to do it.

So Mokuba could love him again.

With that in mind, Seto Kaiba pushed aside all his other feelings and thoughts and began to work. He had to concentrate on his work and nothing else, which was why he didn't hear the large oak door creak open.

* * *

><p>Large violet eyes stared through the slightly ajar door at his brother. Seto's face was emotionless, as it usually was. But, there was an underlying of hate and anger in his eyes. Biting back a sigh, Mokuba Kaiba closed the door.<p>

His brother was making a plan to kill Yugi. He had heard about the defeat and seen his brother's notes. They actually frightened him. Seto was not the kindest to others, but he didn't think he would go this far for a _game_. Then again, Duel Monsters did seem like they meant the world to Seto. And when he had lost, Seto had been absolutely _livid_.

He just wished he knew _why_. It was a _game_ and Mokuba knew that people lost from time to time, even his Nii-sama. But, every time he tried to say anything, Seto pushed him off, wanting his revenge. He had tried to get some against Yugi as well; angered by the fact he had beat Seto. But, he had learned that the hard way that Yugi was indeed a better gamer and accepted it.

Seto, however, was another story completely. He wanted nothing more that his vengeance. He put off his work at Kaiba Corp. for planning Yugi's death. He had even put off Mokuba. Though it had hurt him in more ways that he would ever say, Mokuba knew that somewhere, deep inside his Nii-sama, there was a part that was just still trying to cope with the fact that he lost. So, Mokuba would forgive him time, thinking that was all Nii-sama needed. He could wait, and when Nii-sama was back to normal, everything would be alright again. Nii-sama's loss didn't change anything.

Mokuba turned to leave, heading off to go and get some sleep. His Nii-sama would probably work through the night, but Mokuba needed his rest. He wasn't as strong as Seto.

Before leaving, Mokuba looked back at the large door. Quietly, he whispered,

"I love you Nii-sama. I just wish you knew that too…"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. :)<strong>

**~Denvana~**


End file.
